The Rise of A Legend
by Redroses
Summary: On Hold - A story of how the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and its only savior was sent to safety on a planet that didn't believe in any other race, but the human race. What would happen if these myths became reality? How will a princess become who she is me
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Rise of a Legend.  
  
Written by: Redroses  
  
Chapter: Prologue: A place of horror.  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Okay this is a Alternate reality, but it is based on the Silver Millenium.  
  
This is also my first silver millenium fic so I am not sure what  
  
I quite have planned so let me know what you think.  
  
This is the first time I have placed this story here at Aria ink. Hopefully  
  
everyone here will enjoy what I have so far.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailormoon, but this story is mine and I will use the   
  
characters as I please.  
  
Thank you.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A cloaked figure moved through the dark night quickly and swiftly. She   
  
hurried through all the bodies, blood and ashes which were her obstacles. She could   
  
not believe such destruction could have taken place, but there she stood in the   
  
midst of it all. Looking around she could see some Lunarian friends lying there so   
  
still. She could see blood all over their faces. Their limbs scattered away from  
  
their bodies. Cuts and gashes all over them. Clothes were ripped, burnt and bloody.   
  
She herself felt tears coming on, but she had to clear her mind and continue on.   
  
Careful not to harm the bundle in her arms. She had to get to the only other   
  
teleportation chamber on the palace grounds before she was found out.   
  
Looking down at the bundle she held, she noticed the little one was still   
  
sleeping away. She smiled softly knowing this little one wouldn't remember what happened   
  
earlier. It was too horrible for a small child, a baby to know what was once her home   
  
was now this.   
  
"No!" She couldn't think of anything else. She needed to get this child   
  
to safety. She entered the palace and touched a torch on the wall next to where a   
  
painting hung.   
  
"At least the palace wasn't completely destroyed." She moved the torch   
  
down and a door opened to reveal a hidden passage way. Walking in and down the staircase,   
  
she heard the door shut. She hurried for she could now hear the fighting getting closer.   
  
She needed to hurry before it was too late.  
  
~~~~~flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Queen Selene."  
  
"Yes Luna." She answered as sat on the blanket with her daughter crawling   
  
around.  
  
"Our sensors have spotted something coming into our atmosphere. And they  
  
don't seem to be friendly. Actually they seem to have an aura of evil." Luna   
  
looked at her Queen worriedly.  
  
"Okay Luna. I will go see what is happening. Please take Serenity to her   
  
room and watch over her." The queen stood up. Selene picked up her daughter who   
  
had now crawled over to her. Something told Selene this was going to be the last time   
  
she would hold her precious child. Selene closed her eyes and a white light engulfed   
  
Serenity and herself. The little cresent moon on Serenity's forehead glowed so brightly,   
  
it was almost blinding.   
  
Selene smiled sadly handing her daughter to her advisor, "Luna. If   
  
anything should happen; please protect her with all your strenght. Take her   
  
somewhere she can be safe."  
  
Foreboading lingered in Luna's heart; she knew this would be the last   
  
time she would see her queen. Selene handed Luna a necklace which had a small   
  
silver cresent moon and two roses intertwined under it. Luna knew the cresent moon   
  
was a symbol for any Lunarian, but being a silver moon meant royalty. The necklace   
  
would also help Serenity to become who she is meant to be. 'The Queen of the   
  
Moon Kingdom and the Universe'. She was still not sure what the two intertwing roses  
  
meant. She guessed Serenity would find out when the time came.   
  
"Yes, my queen." Luna had a tear slide down her face as she turned and   
  
walked away. Only a few minutes later the destruction had begun.  
  
~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
Luna reached a large door and pushed it open. There she saw what she   
  
needed. She put the baby down on the teleportation deck then went over to the   
  
control panel. She heard the footsteps coming closer and faster. She needed to  
  
work quickly. She started to load in the coordinates. She heard pounding on the door.   
  
She punched in the last number and within seconds the baby was gone.  
  
"I did it, my queen. Serenity is safe." Luna sent her queen a telepathic   
  
message. The door crashed to the floor and Luna just smiled. There stood Metallia's   
  
soldiers of death. They slithered toward her ready to strick. Luna was not scared. She   
  
knew her queen would take care of everything. Although this would mean death for her   
  
queen. At least Serenity was safe. Luna knew Serenity would be back and everything   
  
would be fine once more.  
  
All of a sudden a very bright, hot, white, light envelope the entire moon   
  
taking all of Metallia's soliders to their deaths. When it was over, there laid a   
  
woman breathing very, very slowly in the rubbles of what use to be her kingdom.   
  
"I love you, Serenity. Remember always I love you." Selene sent a mental kiss   
  
to her daughter as she closed her eyes for the very last time. Serenity's cresent moon   
  
glowed brighter than ever before as she slept peacefully on her way to her new home.  
  
*****************************   
  
Okay that was the start of my new story. Hope enjoyed what you have just read.  
  
Let me know what you think by your reviews. 


	2. The Tale of the Moon

Title: The Rise Of A Legend  
  
Written by: Redroses  
  
Chapter 1: The tale of the moon  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon. But this is my story and I   
  
will do as I please with the characters so they fit into my story.   
  
This is an Alernate Reality story that takes place in the Silver  
  
Millenium.   
  
Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. It really is appreciated.  
  
Please read and review. Let me know what you think of this story or any  
  
other of my stories. Thanks.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Mom, mom!! Please tell me about the legend again." A boy of six cried   
  
out to his mother. He had dark, wavy hair which hung over his eyes. His eyes were   
  
pools of dark sapphire holding so much mischief within them. He had a slightly   
  
round, chubby face which he would grow into when he was older.   
  
"Okay, okay. Then it is time for bed, Endy." Queen Terra walked over to   
  
her son's bed and sat next to him. She was a very beautiful woman. She had long raven   
  
colored hair which flowed down her back. Her emerald eyes held so much wisdom, but as   
  
she looked at her son, you could see the love of a mother for a child.  
  
"It is said a great kingdom had once resided on the moon. Durning the time   
  
of the Silver Millenium; the planets were at peace. However, earth was not apart of this   
  
treaty for it was not as advance as the other planets or believed in the magic   
  
of the universe." She smiled as Endy sat there quietly just listening to everything she   
  
was saying.  
  
"Wow." Was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
Queen Terra laughed, "Queen Selene was a very powerful and magical ruler.   
  
It is said all Lunarians have some kind of magic within them. You can tell a Lunarian by   
  
the cresent moon on their foreheads."  
  
"Are they real? Have you met a Lunarian, mom?" Endy asked curiousity   
  
written clearly on his face.   
  
"I am not sure my love. I think I have never personally met one. However,   
  
their magic can hide their cresent moons to blend in with us earthlings. Legends   
  
say Lunarians have come to earth and now reside with us." Terra touched her son's cheek   
  
as he looked on quietly.  
  
Terra continued, "The legend says Queen Selene had a daughter, who would   
  
take over her thrown when she was old enough. The legend also says her daughter   
  
would be more powerful and hold more magic then the queen herself. They also say she will   
  
hold a beauty greater than anything in this universe."  
  
"Really? This story is so cool."  
  
"However, the peaceful time was to come to an end for an evil lurked around   
  
them unnoticed. The evil destoryed all it touched. All it left in its wake is ashes and   
  
smoke. The legend says the evil was destroyed by the queen only after she made sure her   
  
daughter was safe and sound. Queen Selene used her powers and the silver crystal to   
  
destroy Metallia's soliders. However with great power came great destruction.   
  
The moon kingdom was destroyed and left in ruins. Laying within the rubbles was the   
  
once great queen of the moon." Terra finished tears evident in her eyes.  
  
"It is so sad mom." Endy sniffled.  
  
Terra pulled her son to her, "I know. I know."  
  
"What happen after she died?"   
  
"The legend says the moon kingdom lay in ruins awaiting the return of   
  
Selene's daughter who would restore the kingdom to what it once was."  
  
"When will that be? Where did she go? Is she still alive? Is she okay?" Endy   
  
threw questions one after the other.  
  
"I don't know my love, but the legend say she will return and rule over her   
  
mother's kingdom. She is soulbonded to someone out there and once they are united.   
  
They will rule over this universe." Terra smiled as she heard footsteps and a voice   
  
continue where she left off.  
  
"Written in this legend and upon the stars this union will take place." King Aidan   
  
walked over and put his arm on his wife's shoulder.   
  
Terra looked up to her husband and smiled. She turned to her son in her   
  
arms, "It is time for bed."  
  
Terra kissed her son's forehead as he laid back in his bed. She stood up   
  
letting her husband kiss Endy goodnight. Terra blew out the candle. They both   
  
looked at their son. Before exiting the room, they both turned.   
  
  
  
"Goodnight Endy. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night mom. Night dad. I love you." Endy snuggled deep within his blanket   
  
and closed his eyes.  
  
"We love you too." With that they closed the door. They walked arm and arm   
  
together to their chambers.  
  
Endy slept that night with a certain princess in his dreams. Wishing one day   
  
he would be able to meet the princess of the moon. Little did he know destiny had   
  
already played so many parts in this story. He too would soon be taking his place in   
  
this great legend. A legend of two people soulbonded from birth to adulthood. They   
  
would rule over his kingdom and hers. They would rule over this universe they lived   
  
in. It would just take some time, but destiny had already set her wheels   
  
in motion.   
  
Meanwhile a little girl of two slept peacefully in her bed. Her parents   
  
watched over her. The window was slightly open; the wind blowing through lifted her   
  
blonds wisps of bangs and revealed a brightly glowing cresent moon.  
  
"Honey. We need to make sure no one ever finds out about Sere." The   
  
woman with dark hair turned to her husband.  
  
"Yes, my love. We must protect her. People would not understand what she   
  
is."  
  
"They would know of what origin she is. Lunarians are myths. Legends which   
  
parents made up to scare their children. They would not understand she is just a child."  
  
"I know." Ken gave Ilene a hug.  
  
"We were given this gift. We need to protect her as best as we can." Ilene   
  
hugged her husband back. She was scared at what people would do if they ever found   
  
out the truth about their blond, blue eyed little girl.  
  
"We will protect her. We will." They walked to their room for some rest.  
  
***************************************************  
  
That is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed what you  
  
have read. Let me know. Thank you, Redroses 


	3. Unexpected Circumstances

Title: The Rise of A Legend  
  
Written by: Redroses  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Circumstances  
  
Disclaimers: I am so tired of saying this, but I guess if I must I will.  
  
I don't own sailormoon, but this is mine. I will use the characters  
  
as I feel to fit into my story.  
  
Thanks again for all of the reviews I have gotten for all my work.  
  
Redroses  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a cool and quiet autumn day. The leaves left on the trees were a   
  
beautiful red, brown and orange in color. The ground had the shattered kaleidoscope of   
  
colors covering the path before them. The forest was a frightening place for anyone at   
  
night, but as the sun shone brightly in the sky, it made the forest such a peaceful and   
  
gentle place to be. Only two people where out enjoying the day, a young child and her   
  
mother.  
  
The young girl no more than five skipped happily with her mother, no cares in the  
  
world. She was where she wanted to be, next to her mother.   
  
"Mommy, where are we going? The little girl turned and looked into her mother's   
  
eyes. However the mother couldn't look at the child. She looked everywhere, but at the   
  
little girl.  
  
"It's a surprise, sweetie." Her eyes held so much sadness for the dark haired   
  
child before her.   
  
"Please, please tell me." The little girl took a hold of her mother's hand which   
  
seem to make her flinch. It was the child's touch that made her shiver. Her touch was   
  
ice cold or maybe it was the way her mother felt about her. Cold.  
  
"Let's just say it has something to do with water." Her smile never reached her   
  
hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Jumped the little girl.  
  
As the mother looked down at the child, she just couldn't bring herself to love  
  
the little girl. 'How can I protect and love a child which is not mine? A child which   
  
even scares me. It was different when I first found her, she was so tiny, so helpless.   
  
I needed to shield and care for her. She was just a baby, but as the years went by things   
  
started to change. She started to show me evidence of her true origin. An origin that   
  
proves to me, she is not from this planet. If people were to find out, they would tear   
  
her from me and quite possibly kill her." She sighed, "My god! They would kill me for   
  
protecting her."  
  
They continue on, but thoughts plagued her head, 'Can I really do it? She is just   
  
a child.' She fingered the knife in her pocket, 'It's the only way. I must do it.'  
  
"Okay honey, there it is." She pointed at the stream ahead.   
  
Amy looked up and saw the blue water. "Yeah. Can I go play in it, please?"  
  
"Go ahead, but be careful." She let go of her hand and Amy went skipping ahead.  
  
She pulled out the knife and looked at the sharp blade, "I must." She lowered her  
  
head, "It is the only way I can protect myself!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile in the market place in Calmar, people hurried through the crowded   
  
streets. The streets were covered by merchants and their buyers. Children ran wild as   
  
their mothers looked for what they needed. There were men sitting on the curbs drinking   
  
their beer while a few of the children played hide and seek around them.   
  
One child slowly walked by a booth, which carried some fresh fruit, eyeing the   
  
apples cautiously. The young girl touched one carefully and checked to see if anyone was  
  
paying attention to her. Checking once more, she grabbed the apple. She ran as fast as her   
  
legs would carry her. Her alburn hair was the only thing you could see as she weaved   
  
through the people and down the alleyway.  
  
"Stop thief!" Yelled the slightly overweight man with his hairy belly showing.  
  
"Momma, what are we doing here?" Asked a young blond girl.  
  
"Honey, we need a few things such as bandages, vegetables and some medicines."  
  
"Oh." Serena fidgeted as she watched her mother look at the bottle a vendor had   
  
to offer. She saw her father walk off to another to trade the pig they had brought.  
  
The smell of freshly baked goods invaded Serena's senses. It had been about two  
  
hours since they had lunch and Serena's tummy was rumbling. Walking away from her mother,   
  
she followed her nose. She walked through the busy streets, careful not to run into anyone.  
  
Finally she had found what she was looking for, a small booth which carried  
  
freshly baked breads. As she carefully eyed each and every bread, she could hear the   
  
people gossiping.  
  
"The prince is visiting." The old woman behind the booth told the young couple   
  
next to Serena.  
  
"He is in the market place." Another yelled from the next booth over. That was the   
  
only thing, anyone was talking about. The people were in such a frenzy over the prince   
  
come through town.   
  
Serena pulled out the shiny coin she had been saving. "I would like a piece of   
  
that bread." She pointed to the loaf closes to her. The old woman turned to Serena and   
  
smiled. She reached for the loaf and broke it in half. She handed Serena the loaf. In   
  
return Serena gave her the money. Taking the warm bread and tearing a piece off, she began   
  
to walk back to where her mother was. Serena continued through the streets just enjoying   
  
the bread.   
  
She didn't notice the horses coming quickly in her direction. Everyone around her   
  
started to clear a path. However Serena was oblivious to anything else, but the bread.   
  
Being as small as she was the riders didn't see her until the horses stopped and began to   
  
thrash which sent one of the young rider flying. Serena turned and looked at the horses.   
  
She raised her hand up and the horses calmed down immediately. As she lowered her hand   
  
down, the young rider was set down very gently. Everyone had been busy worrying about   
  
the young prince, they didn't notice what Serena had done.   
  
"Endymion, are you alright?" A young man with silver hair asked.  
  
"Yes, Kunzite. I am fine." Endymion dusted off his pants.  
  
"Are you positive?" Questioned another with shoulder length blond hair pulled back  
  
in a ponytail.  
  
"Yes, Zoicite. I am sure, but what spooked the horses?" Endymion looked to see   
  
what was stand in their way.  
  
"I don't understand." Stated the one with long brown hair hanging loosely down his  
  
back.  
  
Endymion saw a young girl reaching for Black Diamond, "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Really, why?" Serena smiled as she touched the soft mane. Endymion was amazed   
  
at what he saw. There was Black Diamond letting someone else touch him. Black Diamond was   
  
a dangerous, wild animal which a lot of people tried to break and failed terribly.   
  
Although the horse seem to take to Endymion quite easily. It took a lot of convincing of   
  
his parents to let him keep and ride the giant beast.  
  
"Amazing." Was all his guards could say as they stood in shock of what the young  
  
girl was doing.  
  
Black Diamond began to nuzzle up to the girl which made her giggle. For some   
  
reason it sounded like soft bells to Endymion. Walking up to the young girl, Endymion   
  
noticed she was petite with long pale hair and porclean skin.   
  
"His name is Black Diamond." Endymion stood next to Serena.   
  
"He is beautiful." She turned, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Endymion looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were blue   
  
with specks of silver and seem to hold so much innocence. She looked like a baby doll his   
  
sister played with. He was about to speak when they heard a woman calling.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Turning to see her mother, Serena smiled. "Momma, I am here." Ilene ran up and   
  
hugged her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ilene checked to make sure Serena was okay.  
  
"I am fine, momma."  
  
"She is just fine." Endymion spoke.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." Ilene cutised.   
  
"Endymion, we need to go." Endymion nodded.  
  
"I must go. It was nice to meet you." Endymion grinned and began to walk away.  
  
Serena watched as the young prince walked away. Ilene took Serena's hand and lead   
  
her back to Ken. Serena turned one last time as she could see the four young boys ride   
  
away.  
  
'There is something about him.' She sighed softly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it.   
  
Sorry for the little cliffhanger in the middle. evil laugh  
  
The next chapter is about half way through so it will be out  
  
shortly. I hope!Crosses fingers 


	4. Reflections

Title: The Rise of A Legend  
  
By: Redroses  
  
Chapter 3: Reflections  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own sailormoon just using the characters as I please.  
  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~ 7 Years Later~~~~~~~  
  
Three young girls played happily together on a farm protected and hidden   
  
away from the rest of the real world. All that matter were these three girls were   
  
safe and sound. Ilene and her husband had found this farm a few years back and started   
  
to slowly make it a home. It was far enough from town, but it was also just a day   
  
rides in, if they needed any thing. Yes, this would protect the girls for now. Ilene   
  
looked out at the young girls. Lita was the tomboy of the group. She was about a   
  
foot taller than Sere and Amy. She had alburn hair which went down to the middle of   
  
her back. She had bright green eyes. They looked like a gem stone Ilene once owned.   
  
Next there was Amy, she was such a bright child wanting to learn anything and everything   
  
she could possibly. There was just something Amy hide from all of them. She is pretty   
  
sure it has something to do with the way they found her in the forest. Finally there   
  
was Sere, she was the smallest out of them all. She was so fragile looking, but looks   
  
could be very disceaving. She had long pale blond hair which suddenly started having   
  
silver highlights. Her eyes were a grey blue in color.  
  
Ilene looked around seeing Claire coming toward her as she sat on the   
  
porch watching over the girls as they played. She was so glad they had found someone   
  
else in their same situation. It was only by chance they had met up with Lita and   
  
Claire four years ago. Ilene remembers the day so clearly.  
  
********Flashback*******  
  
They were out walking through the market place in Calmar when Serena had   
  
wandered away from them. As they frantically looked for Serena, they had found her   
  
with a young girl no more than two year older than Serena. The little girl had medium   
  
length alburn hair held out of her face by a rubber band. She was wearing a pair   
  
of trouser which were defintely made for a young boy and a white shirt. All over the   
  
little girl's face were black smudges. She was terribly flithy. She also had a scratch   
  
under her left eye.  
  
Ilene, Ken and Amy had come when the two girls were being bombared by three large   
  
men. The men seem to be getting closer while the bigger girl kept Serena behind her.   
  
Ilene saw Lita, who she would find out her name was, lift her hands in front of her.   
  
What scared Ilene the most was the look in Lita's eyes. They looked as if they went   
  
black then suddenly you could see wind and electricity in them.   
  
Ilene turned as she heard someone shout, "NO Lita, Don't!" But it was already   
  
too late. Illene was so scared for the girls not because they would be hurt. But for   
  
the reason someone might find out about them. Ilene looked on in horror when she saw a   
  
bolt of electricity shoot out of Lita's hands heading straight toward the men slowly   
  
approaching them. Suddenly the men went flying 10 feet behind themselves hitting the   
  
wall hard, knocking themselves out cold. They ran for the girls want to check to see   
  
if they were alright.   
  
"Sere, honey. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Ilene gathered Serena in her   
  
arms.  
  
"Lita, what did you do? I told you not to use your special powers."   
  
"But Claire, those disgusting men were going to hurt my new friend Sere." Lita   
  
looked over to Serena in Ilene's embrass.  
  
"They really scared me, momma." Serena whimpered as she put her head on my   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Ilene." Ken called. "Come here quickly." Ilene turned and slowly walked   
  
to where Ken was with Claire and Lita in tow.   
  
"How are they?" Ilene asked knowing it really looked bad. You could see   
  
only one man was breathing. The men laid there not moving all twisted in weird positions.   
  
'I know no one's body can twist that way.' Ilene flinched then looked back at Ken.  
  
"This one has barely a pulse left and well his breathing isn't any better.   
  
Those two well...." Ken trailed off not wanting to finish.  
  
"Ahhhhh.....no." Claire screamed, "How will I protect you now? They will   
  
definitely want to hunt us down."   
  
"Momma, it is going to be okay." Lita hugged Claire.  
  
It was then Serena turned in my arms, "Momma, I can help. Please let me help."  
  
Ilene looked at Serena and set her down. Serena walked over to where Ken was.   
  
She held her hands out and closed her eyes as to concentrate. Beginnig to chant in some   
  
unknown language, the wind started to pick up around Serena lifting her hair wildly   
  
about her. Her cresent moon which was hidden revealed itself glowing a bright silver.   
  
It was a warm blinding light which flowed through her to her hands. The light seem to be   
  
touching the men. Moments later the mens' breathing was going more steadily and the cuts,   
  
and bruises seem to have disappeared. Serena dropped her hands then fell to her knees.  
  
Ilene ran to Serena and scouped her up into her arms.   
  
"I did it, momma. They are going to be okay." Serena smiled weakly then closed   
  
her eyes as she laid her head on Ilene's shoulder. I turned to see Ken, Claire and Lita   
  
standing around me.  
  
"Thank you." Claire smiled. We were brought out of our little world when we   
  
heard footsteps and voices approaching us.  
  
"I think I saw them go down this way."  
  
"Ladies, we must leave now. Let's go before we have to explain what just   
  
happen." Ken lead everyone down an alley and out of the city.  
  
********End of flashback********  
  
"It is a beautiful day." Claire sat next to Ilene, "Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, very beautiful." Ilene continued to watch the girls.  
  
"You know we can't protect them forever." Claire looked at the girls, "They  
  
are getting older. All we can do is teach and guide them."  
  
"I know you are right, but it is hard." Ilene sighed.  
  
"It is hard. Although I do think the girls can take care of themselves. We just  
  
need to help them develop their powers." Claire stood up and walked into the house.  
  
"Yes, we do." Ilene stood up and followed Claire into the house.  
  
  
  
Claire went into the kitchen to help get dinner started with Ilene. Claire   
  
began to rinse off the green beans. She started think about all of the things Lita and  
  
herself went through. Even though they weren't blood related, Lita was definitely her  
  
daughter. She would give her life to protect the tomboy who had captured her heart. It   
  
was the moment she laid her eyes on the child and her real mother.   
  
A tear slide down her face as she remembered the pain Catherine's face held and  
  
the way she was coughing up so much blood.   
  
Catherine's last words rang through her head, "Please protect my child. Keep her  
  
as your own. She is a gift from me to you. Please watch over her."   
  
"Claire?" Ilene looked at her, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I am fine, just thinking." Claire wiped away the tears. "Let's just get dinner   
  
finished." The rest of the afternoon was spent in peaceful silence as they got dinner   
  
going.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That is it for this chapter. I hope you liked.   
  
Now I first want to apologize for not having this out a lot sooner. But  
  
I had writer's block and then I have been really sick. I do hope you will  
  
continue to look for this story. Thank you.   
  
Redroses 


End file.
